


To Become One With You

by BangtanBambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death In Dream, I Wrote This To Deal With Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Necrophilia, Violent Thoughts, Will Graham is a Cannibal, but not really, it's a dream, it's not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Will dreams of killing Hannibal and becoming one with him through various acts of torture that aren't medically accurate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	To Become One With You

Will looked across the room at Hannibal, admiring the man tied to a sturdy pole in the centre of the room. He was stripped naked, thick rope bound his legs together and wrists above his head. The silk blindfold around his head was snug, not tight enough to cause discomfort. Hannibal could smell Will’s desire from a few feet away, as well as the strong aftershave he always wore. The knots that bound Hannibal to the pole was a clove hitch knot, easy to untie and sturdy. The floor was covered in blue tarp and the walls were covered in old bed sheets. Will was wearing blue scrubs, clearly not his, and nothing else. 

“Clove hitch, good choice,” Hannibal murmured, stretching his neck. Will bit back a growl, rolling his eyes as he took off his glasses. He carefully placed them on the floor, picking up the baseball bat next to the bag of other weapons. Once he was a good foot or two away from Hannibal, he swung the bat back and aimed for his ribs. Will felt giddy, letting a giggle slip past as blood oozed down Hannibal’s broad chest. Despite the pain, the cannibal stayed silent which only spurred Will on to create more pain. He swung again, aiming for Hannibal’s collarbone. 

“This feels great~” Will giggled, swinging again and again until Hannibal’s ribs poked out from his torso. He embraced the urge to shove his hand through Hannibal’s chest, to slowly pull his fractured ribs out and douse them in vinegar. Another thought popped into his mind, he could give his dogs the bones to chew on. 

“How else does it make you feel? Aroused? Feral?” Hannibal calmly asked, flexing his fingers as his chest collapsed. Will couldn’t reply through the fits of deranged giggling, sinking his hands into the open wounds and pulling out fistfuls of flesh and tissue. 

“I want to step inside of you, bathe in you, I want to be you.” Will whispered, pouring handfuls of blood down his chest and face. The red liquid oozed into his mouth, staining his lips and teeth. Hannibal wished he could have seen Will, to watch his own blood coat the other man’s body. 

“Then do it,” Hannibal said, somehow still alive despite the blood loss. His whole body, minus his face and arms, were covered in the red slick that poured from his chest. Will’s hand reached into his chest cavity, grabbing his heart and yanked it out. Blood splattered everywhere, some managing to get into Will’s eyes. The still beating heart pulsed a few times, before going completely still. Will reached up and slowly pulled the blindfold off, making sure Hannibal was watching him. 

“Watch me,” He rasped, sinking his teeth into the heart. It didn’t taste how Will expected, it was sweeter and more tender. It reminded him of eating strawberries, the blood dripping from his mouth. 

“How does it taste, Will?” Hannibal asked, smiling slightly as he watched Will tear his heart apart with his teeth. 

“Like strawberries and cream, so sweet and succulent,” Will murmured, Hannibal’s blood seeping through the pores on his skin. He felt closer to Hannibal, like he was becoming the cannibal. The metallic smell overwhelmed Hannibal, masking Will’s desire which bothered the cannibal. He craved to bask in Will’s scent as much as Will craved to bask in his blood. Hannibal didn’t want to admit it, but he did desire to become Will. To become the man he loved so dearly would fulfil his deepest desire far more than money or blood. 

Once the heart was devoured, Will moved on to gutting Hannibal properly. Every organ was removed and tossed into a bucket that wasn’t there before. Carefully, ever so carefully, Will carved the flesh and tissue away. He was preparing Hannibal to cocoon him, to become one with him. Hannibal watched the process, pain stabbing through him as blood soaked Will. The blood, now dark red and thick as glue, clung to Will’s hands and clothes, staining his skin and teeth. 

Once Hannibal was prepared, Will pulled off his blood soaked scrubs. His skin was tinted pink, blood dripping off of him as he climbed into Hannibal’s hollowed out body. Hannibal’s body closed around Will, embracing the smaller man in constant warmth. Blood seeped into him, through his eyes and ears, and coated Will entirely. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Hannibal asked, his voice vibrating through Will. Will didn’t reply, rubbing his body against Hannibal’s side and sunk his teeth into the wall of his chest. The remaining tissues tasted fruity, similar to mangos and raspberries. It was delicious, but unrealistic. Will was satisfied, he was perfectly content with his life at that moment. 

Will wasn’t sure what exactly woke him up, either his dog or his demented dream, but he was awake. Winston was licking his face, his tail hitting against Hannibal’s thigh. The cannibal in question was asleep, looking graceful as ever. Will’s side of the bed was soaked in his own sweat, his t-shirt and boxer shorts clung to him just like the blood did. He pushed back the covers, thankful that his skin wasn’t soaked in blood but sweat wasn’t any better. He laid there, petting Winston until his heart rate went back to normal. He eventually got up, changed into fresh pyjamas and crawled over to sleep on Hannibal’s side of the bed. The sleeping cannibal unconsciously embraced Will, holding him close to his chest as he shuffled back in his sleep. 

Winston curled up at the foot of the bed, tempted to bite Hannibal’s ankles but he didn’t. His tail thumped against Hannibal’s ankles and he curled up to sleep. His floppy ears didn’t flop down, still pointed up in case Will needed him. The golden retriever mix didn’t fully trust Hannibal, but didn’t bark at the cannibal anymore or growled when he got close to Will. The other five dogs loved Hannibal, but were hesitant at first. Hannibal never abused the dogs, he cared for them and made them dog treats. Winston did enjoy the dog treats, but that didn’t stop him from being suspicious of the man. 

Despite this, Winston fell asleep relatively easily as did Will. Hannibal didn’t become one with Will, and neither did Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that you read this. I didn't plan for it to be that way, but I couldn't help it. This is just a dream, Hannibal doesn't die if that wasn't made clear enough in the fic.


End file.
